Names Change
by ks
Summary: This is a short story about the Cliffhangers. PLEASE REVIEW!


NOTE: I am writing this short story just for fun and there won't be a continuation as far as I KNOW. Ya never know though… I wrote this story a while ago but wasn't sure whether or not I should post it, but now I have, and if it offends anyone I am sorry. Elysians' storyies gave me this idea. If you don't read hers you should, they are GREAT! Please don't compare my stories to hers or Darkchildes' because they are not as good. Again I just did this for fun and to get my brain churning so I could get an idea for my other fanfics. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Setting: This takes place a year and a half after they graduated from Horizon.  
  
Disclaimer: In know way am I associated with any of these characters. I'm just doing this for fun.  
  
NAMES CHANGE  
  
Quote: What's in a name?  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
"So, what movie are we going to see?" Shelby asked her friends.  
  
She looked at the signs in the window contemplating which one they should go see.  
  
"What about this one?" Juliete volunteered.  
  
Shelby observed the poster she was looking at and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Sounds good," she said.  
  
"Ah, yes, and intergalactict one," Daisy said dryly smirking at them dryly.  
  
"Let's go guys we don't want to be late," Kat said smiling at them.   
  
"Well then ladies, lets go," Shelby said smirking at them.  
  
After getting popcorn and drinks they headed to the room in which their movie was showing.  
  
"Wonder why there is so many people here," Kat said, looking around trying to find a seat.  
  
"Probably some hunk staring in it," Shelby said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
They finally found a seat where they all could sit together and see the screen.  
  
" Wonder what all our men will come back with," Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
"Knowing Auggie it will be art supplies," Juliete said grinning to herself.  
  
"Hank is very conservative with his money. He is probably just looking," Kat said as she tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
Shelby leaned back in her seat and let out a sigh. "That is the good thing about being single ladies, you know where you're money is going," Shelby said smiling to herself.  
  
"Oh you're just mad because you don't have anyone," Daisy said dryly, smirking at Shelby.  
  
Shelby through a piece of popcorn at Daisy who caught it in her mouth; they both started to laugh.  
  
"Shh, it's coming on," Kat said as the room went dark and the screen started to flash.  
  
· I wonder where Scott is anyway,* Shelby thought to herself. They had graduated from Horizon a littl more than a year ago and Scott had told Shelby he would talk to her soon. * That something big had come up and he had to go for it,* Shelby thought recalling what Scott had told her. *He'll be back soon,* she reminded herself. *He loves me.*  
  
She focused her attention back on the screen. The previews were through showing and the movie was about to begin.  
  
"This should be interesting," she heard Daisy say under her breath.  
  
  
After the movie was over they all stood up and made there way out of the theater.   
  
*Gosh that guy looked familiar,* Shelby thought to herself.  
  
Once they were outside they walked over to the bench that they were supposed to meet the guys at.  
  
"Oh it was so GOOD," Juliete squealed after Auggie had given her a hug.  
  
"Yeah, what'd you all go see?" David asked giving Shelby a disgusting look. He found it fun to pick on her and did it as often as possible.  
  
"An intergelactict flick," Daisy said raising her eyebrows at Ezra who was holding a lot of bags.  
  
*Must be caring everyone's bags,* Daisy thought to herself, smirking.  
  
"And the name of it was…" David said getting annoyed.  
  
" Star Wars EpisodeII," Kat said going through a bag that Hank had handed her.  
  
Shelby snapped her fingers, which caused them all to turn around.  
  
"What," Juliete asked?  
  
Juliete starts wiggling around and becoming inpatient because Shelby wasn't saying anything.  
  
"I realized who played Anakin," Shelby said smiling to herself.  
  
"Who?" Juliete asked literally jumping up and down.  
  
"Hayden Christensen. Duh, I know that," David said making a funny face.  
  
Shelby smirked back at him and put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"That was Scott," Shelby said smiling at them.  
  
"You could tell under all that dark makeup," Daisy said dryly.   
  
"No it wasn't Shelby. It was Hayden Christensen," Juliete said impatiently.  
  
"Ever heard of a stage name, Princess," Shelby said. She was getting excited now. Scott really did have a GOOD reason to leave.  
  
"So what are you going to do," Ezra questioned her, getting excited himself.  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Yo, that's pretty cool that meat turned into something. Gotta give him credit," Auggie said rubbing his hand across the back of his neck.  
  
"She thinks it makes her special," Daisy said sarcastically. Deep down she was happy for her friend.  
  
"Let's say it like this. My boyfriend is a superstar," Shelby said happily. She was bouncing up and down in her shoes. She knew she would hear from Scott soon now that his secret was out, and this made her excited.  
  
"Well aren't we the lucky one," Daisy said dryly.  
  
"Yeah, but I already knew that," Shelby said smiling at all of them.  
  
She could tell they were amazed and excited and so was she.  
  
*How cool if this,* Shelby said to herself.   
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
